Decided Fate
by Forgotten Conspiracy
Summary: Pain. First strike has been unleashed. Agonising pain flows into my back once again and I greet it like and intruder. I feel the blood pushing and flowing its way out of my back to the floor Second strike has shown it ugly face. I don't scream, the screams never egged him on, the blood did. (This is my first story) Warning: Blood, horror, -tbc- (Sorry for horrible summary)
1. Chapter 1

**Thank you guys for deciding to read this, it's my first story on here so please be nice on the reviews**

**(P.s. it's actually third cross-over but that shall be a surprise anime :) )**

**Anyway have fun reading this.**

**Disclaimer - Don't any of the anime -(sadly T3T)- I only own the girl who's name shall come around soon :D  
-**

"Come on, come on" I whispered urgently at the laptop, while waiting for the time to go faster. 11:59 pm. Just one more minute and this will end.

I don't have that time to wait.

"OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR YOU PIECE OF SHIT" was heard through the door, and maybe the whole neighbourhood, with the adding of the constant bashing on the door.

12:00 Am. I refresh the page again. The website goes black, less than seconds later it has a flame appear like a delayed flash.

"YOU BETTER FUCKING HOPE I DON'T GET THROUGH THIS FUCKING DOOR 'CAUSE WHEN I DO YOUR GONNA BE FUCKING DEAD!" A box comes on the screen, above it are words saying 'Your Grievance Shall Be Avenged' under both is a send box.

"Tsuyoshi Kisimota" I murmured his name as I typed it in.

The door made a crack noise, "IF YOU KNOW WHATS FUCKING GOOD FOR YOU, OPEN THIS DAMN DOOR"

**Send ****_'click'_**

My phone vibrated telling me I had a message, I unlocked it.

**'****Hell link'  
'Your Message Has Been Received  
Hell girl"**

I closed my eyes and signed in relief, But when I opened my eyes again I found myself on a small hill with everything tinted Red. When I looked up to the real hill I saw a pale girl with straight black hair formed with a front fringe, she also had red eyes that held no emotions in them and she also wore an outfit similar to a normal Japanese school uniform but was black.

I was shaking from the fact I was just at my home with the computer and my- well _a_ crazy psychotic boyfriend that was attempting to break the door down.

"You've summoned me." The girl stated

"W-who are you?" I asked hesitantly.

"My name is Ai." She- the girl answered in a monotone voice. It clicked

"Hell... girl…?" I whispered inaudibly with disbelief clear in my tone, eyes filling with tears. "You-you're here? You're actually able to end this!"

"Has it really been that bad for you?" I heard a male voice, I turned to my left and saw a man, perhaps between 20/23 years old, with black hair hanging by his ears, and he also had light green eyes. The man wore baggy track suit pants and hoodie with a black wife beater –or a normal tee but I can't tell– with a name tag necklace you see soldiers with.

"I met him at the start of high school, we were both 13 or so, he wanted to be friends and such." I took a breath to calm the tears that try to start and fall. "When he turned 14, I went to his party because that's what a friend does and when I was there he confessed to me in front of everyone and asked to be his girlfriend so I pretty much couldn't say no." I gripped my wrist. Nails digging in making these crescent indents. "I thought maybe I should stay and after a while say I didn't feel anything anymore, I have a thing with not making people sad or upset so it took me about a few months to say anything but when I did he-"I broke.

The water fell from the dam; endless rivers fell from my eyes falling down my cheeks to the grass below me.

Knees fell. Elbows are on the ground folded around my head.

Defence position, what most people call it. Me? I call it closing my ears hoping I cry so much I drown in my own tears ending this retched nightmare. I felt a hand on my back. Fear clawed down my spine and I crawled about 2 metres back till I noticed it was a woman around 25 years old, she was a very beautiful woman. She had light brown eyes and black hair up in a traditional Japanese hairdo; she was also wearing a blue kimono with a dark blue border lining. A white nagajuban was worn underneath and had a red Obi tied in front instead of behind her.

"It's okay, please continue." She spoke calmly; I sat with my legs crossed.

I took a breath. "He just lost I-it really, he threw a glass at the wall a-and started making up all this nonsense, then he hit me. All of this, EVERYTHING, escalated for more than 2 years, h-he did anything he could to make me scream out, cry out. He took me from my family. He hit me, cut, stabbed, carved, burned, whipped, strangled-"my hand clenched my hair and rocked my head down to my knees. Then determination seeped in.  
"I just want this to end, I would do anything to stop all of this, I wouldn't care the consequences, it just has to end now." I looked up, eyes showing all determination within me. "That bastard now tortures me for blood, and it's sickening to even know this."

I looked at Ai –Hell girl– in her hand she held a black straw doll that had a thread on its neck. "This is for you. If you truly wish revenge just untie the **_scarlet _**thread from his neck" she held the doll out to me, I took hold of the doll and held it in my hands, I pulled it towards me. She continued "That is all, by pulling the **_scarlet _**thread you will bind us into a covenant, I will find this man and ferry his soul into hell."

I went to pull the thread- "However-"she continued again "-Once vengeance is served you will then have to deliver your end of the bargain." My grip tightened on the doll.

"My…? End?" I looked up at her with curiousness splattered onto my face.

"There always has to be a price. And so your soul will also belong to hell." Emotionless.

What?! I gasped in shock, eyes wide and mouth agape. It was silent for a few moments.

"Of course not till after you die." The man spoke breaking a seemingly thick silence.

"You will never know the joys of heaven; you will be left to wander through a world of pain and agony, there to remain for all of eternity." The woman continued.

The world went white for a second, then, I felt pain, screeching intense pain. Claws dragging down my body; flames feasting on my body, bones grinding out of place cracking and breaking from pressure.

Darkness, silence, it stopped, the pain ended.

**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#**

* * *

**Chapter 1 ended-**

**Nagajuban- a Kimono-shaped robe worn by men and women beneath the main outer garment.**

**Obi- a ribbon for traditional Japanese clothing, for example it is used with a kimono to tie it.**

**How did you like this? :D I'm really excited about this story and I have many plans for this so dont worry.**

**I don't have much time to update but I do my best :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys**

**long time no see :P**

**anyway Disclaimer: I do not own Hell girl nor will I ever (T.T) but I shall forever own girl (whose name you find out this chapter) and Tsuyoshi (-Cough- dick head -cough-)**

* * *

It's morning.

I find myself lying on the ground near my desk chair, and the only thing showing what happened wasn't a dream was clenched in my hand.

I pick myself up from the ground while rubbing my aching neck, note - try and not do anything that involves ending up sleeping on the ground to save yourself from an aching neck. I loosen my grip on the doll and stare at it.

'Okay there are two choices I have to go for. One, I could pull the ribbon right now and be sent to hell when I die but he gets sent there now or choice two, I try to escape.  
If choice two fails I pull the thread.  
I don't want to be thrashing through hell in pain.  
But I want a safer escape from here...

Choice two-'

There's a crash downstairs. He's awake I think...

"Fuzen..? FUZEN WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?! YOU FUCKING HOE! GIT YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!" As you see… my name is Fuzen, Fuzen Jasmine. I'm Australian but moved to japan when I was younger than 7 with my parents. I forgot my first name when Tsuyoshi threw me and with that made me hit my head into the glass coffee table, from the force I also damaged my head again by hitting the ground underneath and got a couple of glass shards stuck in me, which hurt like a bitch. From that it made me somehow only forget my first name and Tsuyoshi picked my name…

I waited a couple of seconds to see if he was just dreaming cause, well he talks in his sleep, and it gets seriously annoying when he starts yelling at me in his sleep it sounds like he's actually awake and scared me shitless the first times I heard him.

I hear murmuring then silence. Good his asleep. I start packing by going to my drawers, placing the doll on the drawers, and getting the few clothes I have, I'm able to buy things; I just have to hope Tsuyoshi doesn't find them. And I do have an actual job. I work as a lyric writer, when bands can't think of a good song they usually send me an e-mail and I make a song that goes with their music; I usually go for hard-core metal bands since I listen to them 75% of the time. Like the song's 'A Match Into Water' for Pierce the veil, 'What lies beneath' for Breaking Benjamin and 'Mercy' for Blood On The Dance Floor, But those are just examples. With the money I've saved from this I'll be able to move far from this dick douche forever if I did escape.

I pulled my 5 t-shirts, 3 of them band shirts for Black veil brides, sleeping with sirens and suicide silence, then I packed my 4 skinny jeans all either dark denim blue or ripped black, then I packed my slippers and 2 pairs of converses. I placed them onto my king single bed then crawled under my bed to get my backpack and suitcase, which were shoved far in the corner because it's a stupid glob-

Anyway, I finally reached them and _folded_ shoved all of my clothes leaving my plain tee, black ripped skinnies and one of the pairs of converses on my bed. I zipped the suitcase up and placed it on the floor at the end of the bed. I grabbed the backpack and brought it over to the laptop, I sat on the desk chair and opened the laptop, turning it on it the progress, I got in and sent an all-round message to all of the bands I work with to let them know I might be delayed with getting any emails and writing songs for them for a family issue. I exited out and turn it off, closed it then packed it into my backpack with its charger. I don't have a proper phone or own an iPod yet but plan to in the future.

I placed my backpack by my suit case and got changed into the clothes left on the bed then put my pyjamas into the suitcase. I placed my hand into a fist and under my chin

"Now what do I do?" I thought out loud.

"How about you unpack all your shit and go into the basement like the fucking bitch you are Fuzen." I froze. Tsuyoshi is standing at the door, anger visibly rolling around him.

"No! I'M SICK OF THIS, NO ONE HAS TO GO THROUGH WHAT YOU PUT ME THROUGH AND I'M SO SICK OF THIS! I'M FUCKING LEAVING!" I'm on the ground clutching my stomach, gasping for the much needed oxygen, a blow from a kick I believe. He grabs my hair and puts his mouth to my ear while dragging and walking out the door with me.

"You are going to the fucking basement and getting what you deserve, worthless piece of shit you are" he spoke taking me to the basement.

Please no! I forgot the straw doll! I struggled to get away from him but the grip tightened in my hair making me groan in pain.

I have the dreaded feeling. Its streaming through me, death will be knocking I'm sure of it. He's stretching his other arm slightly every now and again on my drag to the basement which is a few more steps away. He pulls out a key from his pocket and unlocks the door, than he proceeds to throw me down the stairs like the dead weight I am to him.

I land on my shoulder and hear a pop, dislocated shoulder, fucking great. He hasn't even started and already he's giving me injuries.

I push my hand onto my shoulder to go push it back in, since it wasn't the first time its happened, when I heard the pop again he was in the basement strutting to me basically. He re-attached his hand to my head and dragged me to the wall behind me and locked the chain collar connected to that wall around my neck, pulling it to test the strength.

I looked around the basement for what would most likely be the last time to see. There are a collection of small torture devices, whips, knives, blow torches and a car battery box with clips, you can guess what that's for can't you?. I'm just really happy he can't buy any other type since he's only just turned 16 a month ago.

I see him grab at least one of everything in the listed above. It's 67% chance I shall die tonight, but it's not like many would notice or care that I'm gone, before all this shit started I did have loving parents, I did have a brother that was turning 4 when I was taken left, but then _someone_ thought I was all his and murdered them with no **fucking mercy.** At least he had some sense of mind not to kill my brother but he did kill our parents in front of him like he to me, Tsuyoshi ended up slicing my brothers' throat in a spot where it would make you mute for the rest of your life. I just hope he's safe and sound with an aunt or uncle.

I got out of my thoughts when I noticed him walking over with the whip in hand, it was a very special one that had 4 or 5 leather straps falling off it and pointed studs at certain parts of the leather. He grabs my neck and makes me face the wall on my hands and knees. He always goes for my higher back. The first strike it never as bad as the second because the wound opens around the second or third strike.

Pain.

First strike has been unleashed.

Agonising pain flows into my back once again and I greet it like and intruder.

I feel the blood pushing and flowing its way out of my back to the floor

Second strike has shown it ugly face.

I don't scream, the screams never egged him on, the blood did.

The flesh torn off. The blood splattered everywhere like a gore horror moving him to continue.

My back starts to grow numb after the fifth or sixth hit. I don't notice when he stopped and I don't notice him coming over with the blow torch and knife.

But I do now, the torch burns through the ragged lines on my back, my blood bubbling and boiling from the heat, most likely trying to stain it to my skin. Then it stops after five minutes, but for only a moment before I feel the knife digging into me on the bare patch he leave's, tearing through muscle and skin. My blood still burning from then, the clinching noise the knife makes carving through my skin echoes through the basement like cicadas on a calm night, with the added extra of small noises tsuyoshi makes in content.

He pushes me to the ground lying on my left side, straddle my side and then I feel him continue carving but from the top of my right shoulder blade. I think he's writing in kanji. He's almost to my elbow when he stops.

"Your never leaving me Fuzen, you can't leave where we met. No, no never." He strokes his blood covered hand over and through my hair. "You won't leave nagano," his hands make their way around towards the chain links "you won't ever leave me" and he tightens the collar

He's strangling me and I have no strength in me to stop it. He starts lifting me off the ground with the chain; blood continues to glide down my skin to drip onto the already drenched ground. The collar is putting pressure onto my neck, its hurting.

Black spots are invading my vision now and I don't even know if it's from blood loss or loss of air. I'm thrown to the ground then everything is _all_ _**black**_.

* * *

**-Chapter 2 ended-**

**Fuzen- means imperfect**

**Sorry for the failed violence scene, I'm never done one before so it was pretty shitty.**

**I would've added more but it was turning even worst so I just stopped it there. :P**

**Did you guys like this? hope you did :)**

**Oh and FYI I think tsuyoshi might be a yandere.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the long wait guys :)**

**I've had a bit of a writers block for, well forever. :P**

**I've changed the story mode to a regular because it would be easier (and because I would this this would be a prequel to the full on story but its easier to have this made now before I make it, but it still will have OHSHC in this, As well as the secret anime you wont know of till these two are both finished.**

**Anyway I hope you like this update**

**Disclaimer: I will never own Hell Girl T.T**

**Unknown POV.**

"Tsugumi, Are you sure this is the place you saw?" the male asked the little girl looking at a house, it was a normal house with a fence and was two stories high, normal area with neighbours and with a shopping area across the street.

"Hajime! I know what I saw! I remember seeing a girl with pretty blue hair in that window; then a man came in and then he dragged her by her hair out of the room and that's what I saw! I wouldn't lie about this!" the girl replied with her hands gripping her dress. "And I saw it again but in a dark room, I couldn't see much but they said they lived in Nagano." Tears clouded her vision and she looked up to the male. "He was hurting her Hajime!"

**Fuzen's POV.**

It's bright. The lights are on and they are so irritating.

Pain is shooting through me.

I feel blooded scabs breaking off as I move my arms and back as I attempt to move, key word being 'Attempt' as I fell back on the ground with pained breathes coming from me. My lungs are aching and the back of my shirt is teared but still wearable.

Well he obviously didn't care if I was conscious or not to continue.

That Sadistic Fucker…

I actually lift myself off the ground this time and take note of the –most likely permanent- calving's on my shoulders, Kanji symbols, which are still bleeding but only slightly. I get to my feet and start walking up the stairs to the basement door, which is unlocked and exit the said basement. I walk down the hallway, seeing my bags from most likely yesterday I go to pick them up, as I go to do that the front door the bell rings.

I go to the door and look through the peep hole, when I did I saw a man with shifted light black hair and dark grey eyes wearing a brown jacket, blue shirt and a normal pair of jeans. I look the left and see a bit of brownish hair, a small child, but I can't get much detail since their too short to be seen through the peep hole.

"Who are you two and why are you here?" I ask still looking through the small hole.

"Hello, my name is Hajime Shibata and this is my daughter Tsugumi. We can to ask you a few questions if that's okay? Can you please open the door so I can ask them face to face?" The man asked whose name is now Hajime.

"I'm sorry but I can't to that…" I spoke drifting off at the end, I do want to show him theses so I can try leaving without going to hell but I don't want to scar a child's eyes, a little girl no less!

"Please miss! We can just ask them at the door if you wish." Hajime insisted stepping close to the door, desperation in his voice for some reason.

"Sorry! But I wish NOT! To scar your daughter's eyes if I did open this door." I pleaded a tad, resting my head on the door with my hands next to my head and eyes closed tight.

I heard the man whisper something to Tsugumi and then he spoke "You can open the door, you don't need to do anything drastic, and we can help you."

"You may be able to but will you?" I blurted forgetting my mind a bit. I opened the door so only you could see the right side of my face. He let out a small gasp. Tsuyoshi must've punched me a few times as well when I fainted, probably also cut it a bit too. Tsugumi was hidden behind his legs covering her eyes like Hajime probably asked.

"Please miss! We will help you! Just let us in!" he pleaded stepping forward a bit more, almost at the door.

I closed my eyes tight and clenched my hands, then proceeded to open the door, showing only a small portion of my injuries since their on my back and shoulders mostly. He, yet again gasped.

"Are you a fish, need water? If not stop gasping! God just come inside, geeze…" I said, mumbling at the end and walked to the kitchen, slash dining room. I grabbed a jacket from the chair and put it on while walking towards the fridge, I opened the fridge and grab 2 water bottles and the last juice box for the girl, Tsugumi? I think? Yeah it is, and places them on the table, then sat down on a chair.

As I was opening the water bottle the two guests came in and sat down, with Tsugumi looking at me when she did. It was a bit quiet before she stated "I like your hair Fuzen. It's very pretty." I choked on my water.

"H-how the hell did you know my name?" I croaked after a rather small medium sized coughing fit...

She played with her hands a bit, eyes darting places on the wall. She couldn't answer, but Hajime did "Do you know about a website for a Hel-"

"Hell correspondence?" I cut him off "yes. And you can't stop me."

"Why? You don't need to ask Hell Girl to do th-"

"How did you know we came to stop you Fuzen?" Tsugumi's voice dropped in cutting off hajime. Wow, alota people being' cut off today…

"Well, with full detail?" I crossed my arms before starting "Okay two random people come over to my house a couple of days after I did it, you obviously ,Tsugumi, somehow knew of it along with my name and was dragged along by Hajime since he is more determined about this site and had to know where to go, where I lived and see if it was actually the place."

Speechless.

The silence really hurts my ear by ringing so damn loudly.

"I want to ask, now you don't need to answer this, why? Why did you have the need to get help from Hell Girl?" Hajime asked breaking the ringing silence thankfully.

"WHELP! Try living in an abusive relationship with a guy you don't love for 2 years while he also MURDERED! Both my fucking parents and muted my brother when he was only 4! See how long you'd last before breaking out every possible way out in the book." I stated loudly, getting to my feet. "Dip-shit.." I muttered childishly.

A door slammed.

Mr Yandere is home

-Chapter 3 ended-

**Mr Yandere is Tsuyoshi if you didn't guess :P**

**If I accidentally played either Tsugumi or Hajime OOC in anyway please tell meh!**

**Oh and Shits gonna go down in the next chappy! :3**

**AND IM SORRY IT'S A SHITTY MINI CHAPTER! I WANT IT TO GET MORE INTERMERESTING BUT I AIN'T INTERESTING SO IT IS HARD XD**

**OH and just a random song to listen to… 'Halloween means death' by Snow White's Poison Bite is an awesome song to get stuck into ****_everyone's_**** head, and won't come out for a few hours XD**

**Okay ima stop now :3 … maybe- -Shot-**


End file.
